csofandomcom-20200223-history
Benelli M3
|type = Shotgun |price = $1700 |origin = |source = Basic weapon |damage = 90 |accuracy = N/A |recoil = 52% |magazine = 8 / 32 |fire = Pump-action |ammotype = |rateoffire = 54% |weightloaded = 9% (3.5 kg) |used = |reloadtime = 4.8 seconds |variant = |designer = Benelli |date = Counter-Strike BETA 1 |system = m3 |knockback = 16% |stun = 80% |game = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 95 |damageC = 95 }} Benelli M3 (Leone 12 Gauge Super) or well-known as Pump shotgun is a pump-action shotgun in Counter-Strike series and Counter-Strike Online. Overview Benelli M3 does high damage in close quarter combat, but its power decreases over range. Each round will spread into twelve pellets which makes it easier to hit the target. Its recoil does not change even when jumping, which will be an advantage for some users to perform the jump-and-fire technique. M3's magazine size is higher than its next generation, Benelli M4. Due to its pump-action, it has low rate of fire, much like a bolt-action sniper rifle. Its low weight faciliates its mobility. : After the Free Update patch, this weapon becomes a free default weapon in all player's inventories. Advantages *Instant kill if all pellets hit *Can be fired while reloading *High magazine capacity *Controllable recoil *Cheap *High knockback on zombies *Free Disadvantages *Low damage per pellet *Useless at long range due to high spread *Low rate of fire *Low stun power *Obstructive pumping animation Users Counter-terrorists: * : Used by Navy SEALS. * : A Special Air Service operative is seen armed with an M3 in a episode of the CSO official comic stories which is took place in Italy. * : Used by the GSG-9. * : Used by the GIGN. *Soy: Used in Zombie File. Tactics using M3 Normal matches *Fire and jump in close range. *Aim for head or chest for instant kill. *Avoid long range contact. Switch to a pistol if you're facing tough situations. Zombie Mods *Focus on jumping zombies (especially Light Zombies) to give high knockback, as they're easily knocked away. *8 rounds of M3 can do 624 ~ 3120 damage to zombies. Comparisons XM1014= ; Positive *Higher damage (+26) *Higher clip size (+1) *Cheaper (-$1300) *Higher knockback to zombies ; Neutral *Shares the same ammo type (12 gauge) *Can be use by both teams ; Negative *Higher recoil (+8%) *Lower rate of fire (-22%) *Heavier (+5% speed reduction) *Lower stun to zombies *Longer reload time (+0.8 seconds) |-| SPAS-12= ; Positive *Cheaper (-$400) *Lower recoil (-2%) *Higher rate of fire (+2%) ; Neutral *Same weight (9% speed reduction) *Same clip size (8) *Shares the same ammo type (12 gauge) ; Negative *Lower damage (-4) *Cannot be upgraded |-| Winchester M1887= ; Positive *Higher damage (+8) *Lower recoil (-18%) *Cheaper (-$1100) *Shorter reload time (-0.7 seconds) ; Neutral *Same speed reduction (9%) *Same clip size (8) *Shares the same ammo type (12 gauge) *Same stun power ; Negative *Lower fire rate (+8%) *Lower knockback *Cannot be enhanced Gallery v_m3_cso.png|View model, redirects Counter-Strike w_m3_beta.png|World model File:M3_shopmodel.png|Shop model Sat m3.jpg|A SAT operative armed with an M3 M3.gif|Store preview m3.jpg|In-game screenshot M3_hud_on.png|HUD icon Firing sound Draw sound Reload sound Trivia *In real life, this shotgun has both pump-action and semi-automatic firing modes. *The rear sight of the gun is mounted backwards. *The weaponlight fore-end and the heat shield over the barrel are not present in real-life. *M3 shots cannot penetrate objects due to the nature of buckshots. *This weapon suffers from obstructive pumping and reloading animation used in 1.6 (blocking 3/4 of the screen including the crosshair), making it harder for players to focus and score some kills with it. **The obstructive pumping animation was removed in ''Condition Zero ''and reworked in ''Source ''so that the pump animation would only use 1/2 of the screen without blocking the crosshair. *In game, this weapon produces 8 pellets. External links *Benelli M3 at Wikipedia. *Benelli M3 on YouTube. Category:Shotgun Category:12G user Category:Italian weapons Category:Original weapon Category:Close range weapons Category:Pump Shotguns Category:Standard weapons Category:Weapons Category:Combat Shotguns Category:Free weapon